tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Tortelder (Super-Star Legends)
Tortelder is a Meta Monster from Meta Monsters, and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends II. Biography SHELLED SENSEI Tortelder is the epitome of "turtle power". This mystical reptilian monk is a master of both the body and the mind, granting it impressive abilities and an astounding fighting prowess. This shelled xiaolan sensei is an impressive prize for any trainer skilled (or lucky) enough to catch it. THE LEGACY OF TORTELDER *''Meta Monsters'' *''Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura'' Rival Name: Bio-Man Reason: After Bio-Man encounters Tortelder, he begins to suspect that the Meta Monster is an experiment created by Cortech Industries. Connection: Bio-Man is a superhero with powers themed around animals, whereas Tortelder is an animal with superhuman abilities. Gameplay Tortelder possesses powerful martial arts-based moves, as well as magical attacks. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Bludgeon- Tortelder hits forward with its cane. This can be done in a three-hit combo. *Curler- Tortelder pulls into its shell and slides forward across the ground, tripping opponents it hits. *Upperkick- Tortelder kicks upwards, launching opponents into the air. *Spin Attack- Tortelder spins around with its cane, hitting opponents on both sides of it. Triangle (Strong): *Kung Fu Chop- Tortelder performs a chopping attack that can be charged. A fully-charged attack will cause a knockdown reaction on hit. *Cartwheel- Tortelder cartwheels forward, dealing damage to any opponents in its way. *Rising Strike- Tortelder performs a powerful uppercut with its cane that also launches itself into the air, acting as a third jump. *Aura Barrier- Tortelder manifests a magical forcefield as a wall in front of itself. This wall counters physical damage and reflects projectiles. Circle (Unique): *Magic Flame- Tortelder creates a magical flame in its hand. Nearby opponents will be damaged. This attack can be charged; not charging only results in a flinch, but a charged attack will cause an eject reaction. *Bicycle Kick- Tortelder hops into the air and performs a bicycle kick. This attack keeps opponents it hits in place, allowing them to be damaged for the rest of the attack's duration. *Meditation- Tortelder begins meditating, buffing its attack, defense, and speed for a short time. The meditation process takes three full seconds, and Tortelder is immobile during this time. *Magic Lead- Tortelder throws out a magical "lasso", pulling in an opponent to within melee range. Throws: *Mid-Air Beatdown (Up): Tortelder throws the opponent into the air, leaps up to their level, performs a few punches and kicks, and slams them downwards. *Inner Chi (Forward): Tortelder charges up a punch for a second, then foregoes it and roundhouse kicks the opponent away. *Shell Trip (Down): Tortelder slides, within its shell, underneath the opponent, tripping them. Supers *Magic Snare (Level 1): Tortelder fires a blast of magic forward. Any opponent caught by it is immobilized for several seconds and can be killed by any attack. *Torrential Shockwave (Level 2): Tortelder slams its staff into the ground, creating a large shockwave that travels across the floor. This shockwave will stop if it comes to the edge of the platform, making it more useful on flat stages. *Cosmic Tortelder (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which Tortelder undergoes metamorphosis and transforms into its Cosmic form, Cosmic Tortelder. Tortelder now possesses a new moveset: the Square button is a horizontal attack that happens instantly and covers one-fourth of the stage, the Triangle button is a diagonally-fired beam of energy that comes out at a 45 degree angle, and the Circle button is an area-of-effect attack that manifests itself as a deadly bubble around Tortelder. Taunts *'Meditate:' Tortelder begins meditating. *'Ancient Artist:' Tortelder performs an impressive display of its martial arts abilities. *'Balancing Act:' Tortelder begins balacing perfectly on the tip of its upright staff. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Tortelder falls from the sky and strikes a pose upon landing. Tortelder, having been meditating, awakens and strikes a pose. Tortelder, balancing on its staff, opens its eye, revealing them to be perfectly white. Tortelder emerges from a Disk Capsule in a magical cloud. Winning Screen Tortelder strikes a victorious pose before being called back to its capsule. Tortelder creates a magical cloud above its head containing a trophy-like image. Tortelder disappears in a puff of magical smoke. Tortelder grabs a lily floating in the air and admires it. Losing Screen Tortelder bows to the camera in humble defeat. Tortelder is pulled back into its Disk Capsule. Tortelder disappears, fading away into magical dust. Tortelder lies on the ground, having fainted. Costumes Tortelder Tortelder's default outfit. Cap Tortelder Tortelder wearing the male trainer's cap. Monk Turtle Tortelder wearing a monk's robe. Syndicate Turtle Tortelder with the Syndicate control gear. Transem: Female Tortelder Tortelder's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Female Tortelder has no mustache. Category:Meta Monsters Category:BSSL Characters Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:LegendGames Entertainment